Rising Stars
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet." NOW COMPLETE!
1. Preview

Title: Rising Stars

Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."

Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's notes: Here is the teaser preview for the next sequel! The first chapter will be up by the end of the week hopefully. Hope you guys enjoy the teaser!

* * *

_Preview:_

_(7-years later)_

_John was on break from writing he's book as he was sitting on the couch, looking at the mail while Sherlock sat at the desk, typing away from he's laptop. He saw a letter from each of their publisher, even though John and Sherlock have the same career, they had different publisher and editor. _

_"Hey Sherlock, we got a letter from our publisher," John said to him as he opened he's letter._

_"I'll read it later," Sherlock replied without even looking up._

_"Hey! I got invited to the Author's Club First Novel Award! My first novel, __Child's Play __is being nominated!" John said excitedly._

_"That's good John," Sherlock replies without even looking up._

_"Want me to open yours?" John asked as he was excited to see what Sherlock's publisher had to say. Sherlock nodded and John went to open he's without any farther instructions. He read the contents of the letter, "You're invited to the National Book Award, your latest book, __Detective Little __is being nominated," John said as he took out another piece of paper from the envelope, "and it looks like, your book, __Detective Little: The Return __is at number one spot still after five weeks while mine is number three after the first week," John said._

_"John," Sherlock began as he stopped writing and was looking at John worriedly._

_"No, everything is fine, Sherlock. I'm happy for you," John said with a fake smile as he immediately knew that Sherlock knew he was lying._

* * *

_TBC..._

_me: Hope you guys enjoyed the teaser! The next chapter should be up at the end of the week hopefully._

_John: See the button below? Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Rising Stars

Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."

Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait! I had finals this week and I had to memorize for each class! Hope this chapter is worth the wait! Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC and there aren't that much grammar mistakes! If you see any mistakes, (besides grammar) please let me know!

* * *

(7-years later)

John was on break from writing he's book as he was sitting on the couch, looking at the mail while Sherlock sat at the desk, typing away from he's laptop. He saw a letter from each of their publisher, even though John and Sherlock have the same career, they had different publisher and editor.

"Hey Sherlock, we got a letter from our publisher," John said to him as he opened he's letter.

"I'll read it later," Sherlock replied without even looking up.

"Hey! I got invited to the Author's Club First Novel Award! My first novel, Child's Play is being nominated!" John said excitedly.

"That's good John," Sherlock replies without even looking up.

"Want me to open yours?" John asked as he was excited to see what Sherlock's publisher had to say. Sherlock nodded and John went to open he's without any farther instructions. He read the contents of the letter, "You're invited to the National Book Award, your latest book, Detective Little is being nominated," John said as he took out another piece of paper from the envelope, "and it looks like, your book, Detective Little: The Return is at number one spot still after five weeks while mine is number three after the first week," John said.

"John," Sherlock began as he stopped writing and was looking at John worriedly.

"No, everything is fine, Sherlock. I'm happy for you," John said with a fake smile as he immediately knew that Sherlock knew he was lying.

"I'm going to visit Mycroft," Sherlock called out to John who was in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to hold up dinner for you?" John asked as he popped he's head out off the kitchen to look at Sherlock who was by the door, putting on his scarf.

"Go on ahead. I'll be eating dinner at Mycroft," Sherlock replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" John asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back tonight," Sherlock replies and with that, he kissed John on the lips good-bye before leaving the flat.

* * *

"Tell me dear brother, why didn't my dearest brother-in-law joined us tonight?" Mycroft asked smiling as he, Greg and Sherlock were in Mycroft's flat as the three were eating dinner. Well, Mycroft and Greg were eating dinner, Sherlock was just poking at his food.

"I'm worried about John," Sherlock replies, "he's novels aren't going so well as mine are. I want to help him but I don't know how," he explained.

"Have you not seen the ratings?" Mycroft asked as he excused himself to get something from the office before coming back and sitting down. Mycroft handed some papers to Sherlock so that he could look at them, "your books are the number one hits to read on goodreads, in the magazines are number one on the chart, Barnes and Noble still has your recent book on display in the window..."

"I should have sticked with teaching," Sherlock muttered as he was still scanning the papers.

"It's too late now, is it?" Greg asked as he looked at Mycroft.

"If you go back to teaching, you won't be making that much money as you are now," Mycroft replied, "besides, I thought your books were going to become hit movies?" He asked.

Sherlock nodded as he put the papers down, "I don't want to say anything yet, but Detective Little is being re-written right now for the movie. I don't think it's going to hit theaters until like, two years or more," he added.

"You're a busy man, little brother," Mycroft said.

"Don't you go to talk shows or radio shows?" Greg asked as Sherlock nodded, "why not invite John to come with you next time? I'm sure he'll like that," Greg suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I'm schedule to appear in the Jonathan Ross show this upcoming Thursday, I'll ask my agent about it," Sherlock said hopefully.

Later that evening when Sherlock returned home from his night-out with Mycroft and Greg, he found John already getting ready to sleep that night as it was near eleven.

* * *

"It must had been a good dinner. Everything alright with Mycroft?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, "He just wanted to catch up apparently," he said as he went to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was done, he came out freshly ready for bed. He saw John sitting on the bed, with a book on his lap as he was reading. "What are you reading?" He asked as he got into bed with his husband.

"The Casual Vacancy by JK Rowling," John replies as he turned the page.

"John..." Sherlock whispers seductively as he snuggles against John who put his book down.

"Well, you're playful tonight," he teased.

"Are you doing anything on Thursday?" Sherlock asked.

"That's when your scheduled to be in the Jonathan Ross show, isn't it?" John asked thinking.

"Do you want to come? I could use your support," Sherlock said.

John frowned, "You never asked me to come with you during an interview before. You always say that it's a waste of time," he added.

Sherlock shrugs, "It boosts my popularity up in the ratings," he said as he saw John even frown more. "John, please say you'll come? I can ask my agent to put you in the show," he adds.

John sighed, "I don't know, Sherlock," he said hesitantly.

"It could be worth your while," Sherlock added again and this time, he put his hand under the covers and he moved it until he found John's pants. He saw that John's breathing had increased and Sherlock grinned as he grabbed John's cock through the fabric of his pants and squeezed.

John gasped, "Sherlock..." he moaned.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? You and I so busy with our works," Sherlock said as he leaned in and nipped at John's ear while stroking his cock through the pants.

John's breathing were erratic, "Please, Sherlock..."

"Not until you say 'yes,'" Sherlock said as he stopped his manipulation.

John shot Sherlock a 'look,' "'yes' to what?" He repeated.

"That you'll come with me this Thursday," Sherlock said smiling.

"Bastard..." John muttered making Sherlock chuckle, "of course I'll come, but only if you finish me off!" John exclaimed as he kicked the covers and put his legs on top of them.

Sherlock purred, "I want something more than that. I want to ride you," he said.

John gulped and nodded as Sherlock took his hand away from where he was holding John. John took off his pants, then his underwear and his cock sprang up from life. Sherlock licked his lips while looking at it, "it's hard for me," he said.

"Sherlock, please, I'm begging you," John begs.

Sherlock quickly gets out off bed, took off his pants and underwear, John stared at the cock that also sprang to life. "You ready?" Sherlock asked as he got onto the bed again.

"Don't we need lube or something?" John asked.

"No time, I'm hard as a rock for you," Sherlock replies and with that, he slowly sat himself on top of John's cock. The two groaned in unison as soon as John's cock hit Sherlock's tight opening.

"Ride me," John moans out, "ride me hard as you never done before," he says.

"Gawd John," Sherlock moans and he began riding a rhythm on John's cock.

"Fuck Sherlock, yes. I hadn't been this excited since you took me the first time that year in University," John says as he put his hands on Sherlock's hips.

After that, it was quiet in the room except for the ass slapping down onto John's cock and the groaning and moaning as John too k his other hand and began stroking Sherlock's cock as it bounces up and down with Sherlock.

"Cum for me, Sherlock. Cum on my face, I want to taste you," John said as he strokes even faster.

"Yes, John, I'm cuming, dear gawd, I'm cuming," Sherlock said and with one final slap down onto John's cock, he was cuming onto John's face and John was cuming inside of Sherlock at the same time.

The two groaned in unison and John licked his lips as he tasted some of Sherlock's cum that had hit his lips. "Yum, I hadn't had a taste of Sherlock for quite some time," he says. Sherlock laughs as he leans down and kissed John on the lips, groaning as he could taste himself.

"I hope Mrs. Hudson didn't heard us," Sherlock said as he slumped down on John.

John paled, "I forgot about Mrs. Hudson," he said.

"You don't think..." Sherlock said as he looked at John.

John swore, "I don't even think I can look at her tomorrow if I see her," he said unhappily. "Get off of me, Sherlock, your too heavy," he said.

Sherlock shook his head stubbornly, "I want to feel your cock inside me," he said without any hesitation.

"Fine, but don't complain if you are sore tomorrow," John said and with that, John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and Sherlock turned off the light beside John and the kissed in the dark before going to sleep, with John's cock still buried inside Sherlock.

* * *

TBC...

me: I had never seen a Jonathan Ross show except on youtube and that was when Martin Freeman was there.

John: At least you put a chapter up!

me: Yup...however, I'll be out off town this Sunday-Thursday since it's my spring break! Hopefully during my vacation, I'll be able to write a chapter or two and once I get home, I can post it up!

Sherlock: Sherlock Season 3 has started filming this week, did you guys know?

Mycroft: See the button below? Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Rising Stars  
Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."  
Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's note: Okay, so I lied! I already had this chapter planned so that's why I was able to get it up running. Hopefully I'll have time during my vacation to write chapter 03 or 04 so I won't keep you guys waiting! I'll be gone starting Sunday-Thursday, so hopefully you guys can wait that long! Hopefully there's no grammar mistakes and hope that the characters aren't too OOC. If there's any mistakes, please let me know (besides grammar)!

* * *

"Welcome to the Jonathan Ross show, ladies and gentleman! So tonight we have two authors that are appearing here in the show. One of them is a popular author and the other is a newcome to the world of writing. Let's hear it for: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson-Holmes!" Jonathan exclaimed as the audience cheered and clapped.

Sherlock and John enters the room as Sherlock walks smoothly towards Jonathan and John waved to the audience. The two men shook hands with Jonathan before sitting on the couch and getting comfortable.

"So, we all know about Sherlock Holmes, here. Your Detective Little series is having a big hit, is it not?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

Sherlock nods, "I don't want to say anything..." he began with a teasing smile.

"I actually have a copy of your book here," Jonathan says as he pulled out Detective Little: The Return from his desk. "There are rumors going around in the movie industry that your series is turning into a movie, is that true?" He asked.

John looked surprised at that as he looks back at Sherlock, "It's a work in progress at the moment. I have no idea where it will lead to," he said.

"And I am sure that there is another sequel coming out soon, is there? The ending is just a cliffhanger! You stopped right after the sidekick, Williams got shot and is sent to the hospital and afterwards Detective Little visits Williams and the two kissed for the first time!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Sherlock smirked, "The next sequel is finding the one who shot Williams," he says.

"Yes I'm sure that Detective Little is quite pissed about that. After all, Williams was jealous during the first book where he saw Detective Little having a girlfriend but the girlfriend dumped him," Jonathan said smiling.

"I don't want to give anything away, my book should be done soon," Sherlock said.

"Congratulations by the way on having the National Book Award nominee for Detective Little: The Return," Jonathan says.

"Thank you," Sherlock replies with a smile.

"So, how did the two of you meet? I'm sure that the audience who are newcomers to your writing doesn't know about what happened," Jonathan said.

Sherlock frowned as he looked at John, "Do you want to answer that?" He asked.

John smiles, "It's quite complicated really. I was a student at the University of London and Sherlock was my teacher. I'm sure all of you remember the scandal of what happened 7-years-ago," he said.

"Oh yes, we have a clip about that here," Jonathan said as they rolled the clip. It was the clip of the day when Sherlock proposed to John in front of everyone. "That was quite romantic, really," he said.

"I had no idea that he was going to do that," John said shaking his head, "Mike and I were surprised when he showed up wearing a tuxedo," he said.

Jonathan laughed, "That is a beautiful ring," he commented as he saw John's marriage ring.

"Thanks, Sherlock gave me too many rings when he proposed to me but I love him anyway," John teased making Sherlock glare at him.

"That was a beautiful dedication that you have written, Sherlock. Were you planning that?" Jonathan asked as he took out The Man Who Got Me from his desk and showed it to them.

"Well, we were having problems during that time. I wanted to be with John forever, so that was the only way to do it and I was still deciding on rather or not to continue my profession as a teacher or as a writer," Sherlock explains.

"John, I know that you only have one book currently out which is Child's Play, are you writing any more?" Jonathan asked.

John frowns, "I may be a newbie to the writing world and I may be slower than Sherlock in writing, but I am currently in the works of a new book. I'm currently writing the last chapter and it should be published in a month or so," he said.

"I see. Will you be joining Sherlock for the award show?" Jonathan asked.

John shook his head, "I'll be going to the Author's Club First Novel Award as my book, Child's Play has been nominated," he explains.

"Congratulations on that as well. I believe that's all the time we could have with John and Sherlock here. Right after the commercial break, there will be a guest star that all of you may know from the famous quote "Doctor Who?" You guessed it! Matt Smith will be joining us so stay tuned!" Jonathan exclaimed happily as it went on commercial.

Jonathan turns to look at Sherlock, "We have fans here in the studio, Sherlock. Is it possible for the two of you to stay awhile? I'm sure those fans will be pleased," he said.

Sherlock frowns as he looked at John, "Do you want to stay or do you want to go home? It's getting rather late and we have deadlines to be made," he said.

"I..." John began but there was a shout from the audience.

"We love you, Sherlock Holmes!"

"Marry me!"

"All of us support you two!"

John sighs, "I think we can spare some time," he says as Sherlock smiles and he leans in to kiss John on the cheek. The crowd 'awed' as the two men got off the set and went backstage to greet the fans.

* * *

When the two were in the car getting a ride back home, all was silent until Sherlock broke it off by saying: "you're still mad at me."

John huffed, "no shit Sherlock," he replies.

"John, please. I was just trying to help with your popularity," Sherlock began.

"I don't need help! I'm doing just fine," John snaps.

"John, I want you to be the top author like I am. I want you to compete against me," Sherlock replies.

"I am doing my best, Sherlock. I don't want to be competitive with you, Sherlock. I want to be competitive against other authors like JK Rowling," John replies.

"Than let me come with you to your award night. I can just blow mine off. I can help you there, John. I know more authors than you do," Sherlock says.

John sighs as he put his head on Sherlock's shoulders and Sherlock wrapped his arm around him. "I knew going on the Jonathan Ross show was going to be a bad idea," he muttered.

"You don't know that," Sherlock whispers as he kissed the top of John's head.

John sighed again, "I should had gone to computers instead of writing," he mutters.

"John, just think positive. Look, after the book that you're writing, why don't you write about our adventure? How we met and how we ended up getting married? I'm sure everyone would like that," Sherlock says smiling.

John grinned as he looks up at him, "Do you want me to call it Teacher's Pet?" He teased.

Sherlock smirked, "It's up to you, really. I would rather think you should change the name though," he said.

"I'll think about it," John replies as he snuggles close to Sherlock.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get home," Sherlock said. John nods and he closes his eyes to drift off to slumber land. Sherlock looks at John for a moment or two before pulling out his cell phone and texting.

_Mycroft, make sure that I'll have a seat next to John in his award night for the Author's Club First Novel. I won't be going to the National Book Award. Also, booked us for the Anderson Cooper show. Make sure to call our agency, publisher and editor -SH_

Sherlock didn't had to wait long as his phone lit up indicating there was already a text. _Is everything alright? Were the bodyguards helpful getting through the paparazzi? -MH_

_I just need to boost John's popularity and not a whole loads of people in the audience knows John during the talk show. Did you not watched the show? -SH_

_I'm actually at the office right now, working something for the government. I'm sure Greg did. I'll contact your publishers and the Cooper show once we're done talking here -MH_

_We are done now -SH_

_Is the Cooper show for John or for you? -MH_

_For John. This is all for John, Mycroft -SH_

_I understand and I will do my best -MH_

Sherlock sighs as he put his phone away, the next item on the list is to go with John to his award ceremony and pray that he will win in one of the categories. John hadn't won anything yet, and he hopes that this will be the day.

* * *

TBC...

me: Is anyone reading this story? I think my other story, "Teacher's Pet" is more likable than this one.

John: That was a fast update!

me: I had this chapter planned out already. The next chapter should be easy as well.

Sherlock: See the button below? Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Rising Stars  
Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."  
Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's notes: So sorry for the delay! I was on spring break and out off town! At the same time, I was also working on a new short story for Sherlock titled "A Mystery Between Our Noses." Hope you guys read it! I hope there isn't too much grammar mistakes on here! Or if any of the characters is a bit OOC! So if there's any mistakes (besides grammar), please let me know!

* * *

"Fuck me, Sherlock. Fuck me like you never did before," John mutters in Sherlock's ear as he and John were going home in the cab after a night out of a horrible event.

"John," Sherlock groans out as he looks at him, "as tempting as it sounds, you're in a disappoint right now. I can't take advantage of you," he said.

"I don't care! I fucking can't believe I lost that award to J.K. Rowling!" John said angrily.

"John, J.K. Rowling is legendary. I don't want to sound mean or against you, but she deserves it. It was a hard category," Sherlock said.

Just then there was a beeped coming from Sherlock's phone indicating that he gotten a text. "Whom is it from?" John asked curious.

_Detective Little won the award from the National Book Award! Congrats! Do you want me to bring your award to you tonight so that you can celebrate? -Louise (Agent)._

_Do you mind bringing it here tomorrow morning? John didn't win his and I don't want him to see it -SH_

_I don't mind at all. Congrats again, Sherlock! Tell John that I'm sorry that he didn't win his -Louise_

"It's from your agent, isn't it? Your book won, right?" John guessed as it wasn't hard to deduced the facial expression on Sherlock's face.

"John..." Sherlock began.

"No, it's fine Sherlock. Everything is fine," John said with a small smile. The two men were quiet on their way back home and it was John whom gotten out off the cab quickly before Sherlock could stop him once they stopped in front of their flat.

"John, wait!" Sherlock calls out to him as he quickly paid the cab driver and went after John into their flat. Mrs. Hudson was out for the for the night and wouldn't be coming back tomorrow as she was visiting family. "John?" Sherlock calls out as he went to their bedroom but stopped dead in his track. Right there, lying on their bed was John. John was naked top to bottom as he had his legs spread out as if inviting Sherlock.

"Sherlock, please, make me forget about tonight. Make me forget until I can't walk tomorrow all day," John pleads.

Sherlock's mind and body was moving on their own as Sherlock removes his clothes quickly and before he knew it, he was lying on top of John. "How do you want to do this, John? What do you want from me?" He asks as he leans down and began to kiss John's neck, trailing down.

John moans, "Please, can we do doggy style?" He asked.

"If that is what you want, and your wish is my command," Sherlock said as he got off of John and John turns as he was lying face down. He had his arse up in the air and he has his knees and hands on the bed. "We need lube," Sherlock added.

John shook his head, "No, I want it hard and rough. Pound into me like the first time you did it," he said.

"John," Sherlock breathes out. Sherlock licks his lips and before John knew it, he yelped as he felt Sherlock's tongue inside his hole.

"Oh gawd, Sherlock," John moans out as he grips the sheet.

Sherlock teased John for about five minutes with his tongue as John was gripping, moaning and was beginning to beg for more. Taking pity with John, he stopped his manipulation. "Are you ready, love?" He asked as he licks his lips again as he could taste John on his tongue.

John turns around as he was breathing erratically, "What do you think?" He snapped.

Sherlock shrugs, "You asked for it," he said and he gripped John's hips as without any warning or preparation at all, he pushed his cock inside John making John screamed.

"Dear gawd! Sherlock!"

"Brace yourself," Sherlock mutters and with that, he pulls John closer to him and he began pounding into John making the bed creak.

John began to ramble, "please, oh please, harder! Make it rough and hard!"

Giving into John, Sherlock began pounding hard and rough making John scream loud. "You're so tight, John!" Sherlock manages to get out.

"Augh," John replies as the pounding continues. "Please, make me cum, Sherlock! Make me cum!" John begs.

With that statement, Sherlock took one of his hand and searched for John's nipples as he began to tweak and teased them making John moan. Sherlock leans forward John, and with his other hand, he used that hand to stroke John's cock with rhythm with the pounding.

"Yes, oh yes!" John screams.

One to two pounds later, Sherlock groans in ecstasy as he cums inside John and John groans in pleasure as he cums on Sherlock's hand. Sherlock slowly gets out off John as he saw that John had slumped down. Sherlock was out off John as he lays back down on the bed, breathing heavily as he closes his eyes as he was facing the ceiling.

However, he felt some heat on his cock as Sherlock opens his eyes and he saw that John put his mouth around his cock. "John..." Sherlock moans out.

John pulls back up as he licks his lips, "I just want to taste your cum, love. I don't want it to go to waste," he explains.

Sherlock smirked, "Are you satisfied, John? Or do you want more?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm clearly satisfied, thank you," John replies and with that, he leans up to kiss Sherlock and the two men kissed each other as Sherlock could taste himself on John.

The next morning, Sherlock woke up earlier than John did. He watched John momentarily before he went over on top of his drawer to look at the messages on his cell phone. He sighed as he saw that it was only quarter to eight for the time. He found that he gotten one new message last night from his brother.

_The Anderson Cooper show is booked up until next month. Can you wait for one month until then? -MH_

Sherlock sighed, it couldn't be helped. At least that would give some time for John to finish his last chapter in the book that his working on. _Send the details to John's agent. Tell John's agent not to tell John yet as he has to focus on finishing the chapter. Give me the time and date -SH_

Sherlock immediately gotten a reply back from Mycroft. _June 03, and it is in the evening. I hope that is okay with you? -MH_

_Yes, thank you Mycroft -SH_

_I'm sorry about John not winning the award last night. Hope you weren't too hard on him afterwards, Sherlock -MH_

Sherlock frowns as he looks up from his phone and looks around momentarily before going back to the screen. _Hope Lestrade had a good view of the show. Just don't tell John that you were spying on us AGAIN. I'll be removing the cameras once we are done here -SH_

_Oh, Greg had fun watching the show. His all tied up at the moment -MH_

_Too much info, Mycroft! -SH_

_Do you want a copy? -MH_

_If you don't mind -SH_

"Sherlock, whom are you talking to?" John's voice asked with a yawn.

"Talking with Mycroft," Sherlock replies. _I'll send the copy with Greg when he visits later today -MH. _"Lestrade is coming over," Sherlock adds as he tucks away his cell phone back to the drawer.

"Oh? Whatever for?" John asked surprised.

Sherlock shrugged, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" John asked as he snuggles to Sherlock.

"Well, after last night, I thought you might still be pissed," Sherlock explained.

"It was just one award. I'm sure there will be others that I could win," John replies with a small smile.

"That's the spirit, John," Sherlock said smiling.

John yawns again and stretches, "I need to finish my chapter. I'm about done so that I could start working on Teacher's Pet," he said with a smile.

"Is that what you're really calling it?" Sherlock asked.

John nods, "It's going to be explicit than Child's Play or my new book," he adds as he sat up on the bed.

Sherlock grins, "Now that I can't wait to read," he said.

John smirked as he looked over at his shoulder, "Are you going to join me in the shower or what?" He asked with a wink.

"You bet I am!" Sherlock exclaims and with that, he follows John into the shower.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short, I know! Well, whaddya expect? I'm thinking of doing an Hamish Watson-Holmes story, but I'm not sure yet. Did you guys watched the new episode of Doctor Who with Clara Oswald as the new companion? It was good, wasn't it?

John: That was it?

Sherlock: there would be more to come!

Mycroft: See the button below? Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Rising Stars  
Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."  
Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's notes: So sorry for the delay! I was on spring break and out off town! At the same time, I was also working on a new short story for Sherlock titled "A Mystery Between Our Noses." Hope you guys read it! I hope there isn't too much grammar mistakes on here! Or if any of the characters is a bit OOC! So if there's any mistakes (besides grammar), please let me know!

* * *

Months passed for both John and Sherlock. Mycroft and Greg were both engaged and were planning to have their wedding next year. Sherlock was Mycroft's best man and John was Greg's. John's new book, Mystery Behind The Looking Glass came 2nd on the ranking list.

Sherlock's new book, Detective Little: The Killer Part 1 was definitely a big hit as it was still #1 on the ranking list after John's new book came out. John was now writing a new book as it was titled: Teacher's Pet and it was based on their lives but with different names of course.

"How about adopting a child?" Sherlock asked one day as they were in their living room, typing up their books.

"Wait, what?" John asked shocked as he stopped typing and looked at his lover.

"Don't you want to have kids, John?" Sherlock asked.

"I...I never really thought about it, no," John said shaking his head.

"You never thought about having a little girl or boy, before?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I might had one time, but that was long ago," John admitted. "What are you getting at, Sherlock?" He asked.

"Like I said earlier, I want to adopt either a boy or a girl," Sherlock said.

"Are you serious?" John asked blinking.

Sherlock nodded, "I'm getting old, John. Mummy wants grandchildren and I want to have a kid of my own," he said.

"First of all, your not getting old, Sherlock. Your only 47! Second, what about your career? I thought your books were going to be made into movies?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, "The script is already written for the first movie. Right now we are finding actors who would be playing Detective Little and Williams," he said excitedly.

"I heard rumors that Williams will be changed into a girl since many people might be offended by it," John said.

Sherlock shook his head, "It wouldn't be much of a storyline if Williams was changed to a girl. There wouldn't be a point of it," he said.

"Alright, we are changing the subject here. We are two busy men, Sherlock. Do you really think having a kid of our own would complicate things more?" John asked.

"Tell me something John, how come your denying the fact of wanting a kid of your own? Don't you want to have kids of your own someday?" Sherlock asked.

"I..." John was at loss for words.

"We have enough money to support another in our funds, John. I'm not sure what's the problem here," Sherlock said.

"The problem would be is that we would be too busy to pay attention to the kid! Whose going to take care of it during your movie production or while I'm typing away?" John asked.

"The movie production won't start until like a year or so! We can both work on our books during the daytime and I'm sure mummy or Mycroft could baby-sit for us," Sherlock suggested.

"I...I just don't know Sherlock. My books aren't going so well as yours," John replies.

"John, we are doing well, financially. If we need any help, we can always rely on Mycroft," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, we all know that your career is more than mine. You have three books of Detective Little, you already started a fourth one and there is a movie starting for the first book. By next year you will be busy," John said.

"I'm not saying you have to decide right now, John. You can have all the time you want deciding on having a child. I just want to let you know that I want to have a child," Sherlock explains.

"Oooookay," John replies as he saw that Sherlock resumed on his typing and John went back to his.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked the next day as he was yet again typing on his laptop in the living room and he saw John going into the kitchen all dressed up as if he was going out.

"I'm going to visit Mike," John replies without looking at him as he made coffee.

"Liar, your out to visit Mycroft, aren't you?" Sherlock asked.

"How...Oh, never mind. Yes, I'm going to visit Mycroft. Do you want to come?" John asked.

"No, I want to finish this chapter as I'm on the roll here. I don't want to loose my focus because you're chatting with Mycroft and my new brother-in-law soon about me," Sherlock said.

John frowns, "Do you want any take-out? I might be gone until dinner time," he said.

"Chinese if you don't mind," Sherlock replies.

"The usual?" John asked and Sherlock nodded.

* * *

"That is highly unusual about my younger brother," Mycroft said with a frown.

"That's why I'm here to chat with you about it. I'm not sure if he really wants kids or just making it up," John said as he looks around, "where's Greg?" He asked.

"He's at a crime scene at the moment. He won't be back until later tonight," Mycroft replies disappointed.

"I see," John mutters as he looks up at Mycroft, "so, how about Sherlock? What do you think?" He asked.

"Well, the thing is..." Mycroft began but he was interrupted by two ringing of cell phones.

"It's Greg."

"Sherlock."

John looks at Mycroft worriedly as Mycroft excused himself to go into the other room. John quickly answers the phone, shakily. "Sherlock, is everything okay?" He asked. However he gotten no response except for heavy breathing and a moan. "Sherlock?!"

"Sherlock's been shot," Mycroft said quickly as he came into the room.

"Wait, what? Sherlock! Are you alright? Where are you?" John asked frantically but there was a dial tone in the other end. "What the hell is going on, Mycroft? I just left him no later than fifteen-twenty minutes ago!"

"A limousine is waiting for us outside my flat. Gregory is with Sherlock at the moment and Anderson along with Donovan is at the crime scene instead," Mycroft said.

"Mycroft, Sherlock was just fine when I left him back at the flat. So what the hell is going on?" John demanded as soon as the two were inside the car.

"Someone named Jim Moriarty have been spying the flat the whole day. Do you know him?" Mycroft asked.

John nodded, "He's an author like Sherlock and I. We met him during the award ceremony," he explained.

"Gregory has one of Moriarty's men in custody, he was the one who used a sniper on Sherlock and shot him in the shoulder," Mycroft explained.

"But why would Moriarty shoot Sherlock?" John asked bewildered.

"He was number one on the ranking list before Sherlock came into the picture," Mycroft explained.

"That was 7-years-ago!" John exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we have to get to Sherlock soon and I'll interrogate the bastard myself if I have too," Mycroft said angrily.

* * *

"Greg! Where's Sherlock?" John asked as soon as he saw him in the hospital.

"He's about to get out off surgery at the moment. He might be staying in the hospital for a night or two," Greg explains.

"Does mummy know about this?" John asked worriedly.

Greg nodded, "She should be here soon. I came as quickly as I could when Sherlock called me at the crime scene," he said.

"Have you interrogated the man who shot Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

Greg shook his head, "No, not yet. We have him in a holding cell back at the police station if you want to interrogate him yourself," he said.

"I still don't get why Moriarty want to shoot Sherlock. Sherlock has been #1 on the ranking list for seven-years!" John exclaimed.

"Perhaps I can help with that," a voice said interrupting John.

The three men turns to look back at a woman. "The name's Irene Adler and I was a colleague of Sherlock's back at the university before he met you," she said looking at John.

John frowns, "I never had you back then," he said.

"I taught Political Science," Irene replies with a small smile and John nods.

* * *

TBC...

me: How do you guys like it? Hope everyone is still reading this story.

John: I think people are.

me: I think "Teacher's Pet" is more popular than "Rising Stars."

Jim: So now I'm in the story?

me: Yup! I'm sorry the chapter is short, but at least I'm updating!

Irene: See the button below? Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Rising Stars  
Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."  
Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's notes: It was the first day of school today and hopefully the rest of the week goes by smoothly. Nobody wants to read my newest story, "The Dream?" More kudos on that story means there might be a new , enough about that! Hope the characters aren't OOC and there aren't too much grammar mistakes! If you see anything that I made a mistake, (besides grammar) please let me know!

* * *

"He has a daughter?!" John Watson asked shocked as he and the others were in a meeting room within the hospital as (Mummy) Lily Holmes was with Sherlock in the private ward at the moment.

"I kept her hidden until now," Irene said slowly.

"Tell us in the beginning," Mycroft said calmly.

Irene nodded, "Well, Sherlock and I met in the university, John. This all happened before you came in the picture. He never told you about me?" She asked as John shook his head. "I pity you," she said as John looks up at her surprised. "You've been through so much and the man you love has a secret daughter," she explains.

"I..." John began as he looks at Mycroft, "did he ever told you about Irene?" He asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "He never tells me these things, John," he said.

"Anyway, Sherlock and I had sex one night straight away," Irene said slowly, "we didn't per se dated with each other, but after that wonderful night, I was pregnant. Sherlock has a 9-year-old daughter name Joan Holmes," she said with a smile.

"The feminine name of John," Mycroft pipes up.

"It could be a coincidence," John replies.

"Anyway, at the time, Sherlock didn't want Joan so we put her into the foster home. After that, Sherlock and I sort of split up. I taught in the Political Science department and he taught in Creative Writing. During the scandal of yours and Sherlock, I met Jim Moriarty in a Starbuck cafe. He looked sort of down and he told me what had been happening. We made love one night and I was pregnant. Sherlock saw me once when I was pregnant, but he doesn't know the father. Jackie Moriarty is now 7-years-old," Irene said.

"So why did Moriarty shoot Sherlock?" John asked.

"He paid someone to do so for him and he was jealous of Sherlock. He found out that he and I had been together one point of time after finding out about Joan Holmes by my ex-girlfriend," Irene explains unhappily. "Jim shot her and he threatened me if I don't come with him, Jackie would be next so I have to quit my job. I fled quickly that Sherlock didn't had the time to find out what was going on," she said.

"I don't believe this," John said shaking his head.

"Where is Moriarty at the moment?" Mycroft asked.

"For starters, I have no idea. Moriarty told me what he was going to do and I fled quickly without saying good-bye to my daughter. I don't even know if she's safe or not. I wanted to warn Sherlock but it was too late," Irene said softly.

"Now that we are onto him, I doubt he will continue writing," John said with a shrug.

Irene nodded, "The last time I saw Jim, it was yesterday morning at a motel near Baker Street," she said.

"He's probably not there any more," John said as he saw Mycroft taking out his cell phone.

"Even so, we have to check out the area," Greg said.

John looks back at Irene, "Is Joan Holmes still in the foster care?" He asked.

Irene nodded slowly, "I made sure that no one takes her home until Sherlock decides to take her back into his home," she said.

"Do you think that's where he will be going?" John asked.

Irene shook her head, "Too risky. He knows that's where we will be looking for him," she said.

"I have an inkling feeling that Moriarty isn't too far from us," Greg pipes up.

"Excuse me," a voice said suddenly making everyone stopped talking and to look towards the door. "Sherlock is asking for you, John," Lily Holmes said slowly.

John nods as he stood up, "Wait, John. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Sherlock that he has a daughter at the moment," Mycroft said.

"I have a granddaughter?" Lily exclaims shocked.

"It's rather a complicated case, mummy," Mycroft began as he looks back at John.

"I think Sherlock has the right to know, Mycroft. He his my husband and I can't keep secrets from him even though I'm pissed at the moment about him not telling me," John said.

"Alright John; if that is how you feel," Mycroft replies and John nodded as he left the room and everyone else to join Sherlock.

* * *

Once entering the private ward, he found Sherlock staring at him as if he was trying to deduce him. "What's wrong Sherlock?" John asks worriedly he sat on the chair that was beside Sherlock's bed.

"Someone else is here besides mummy, isn't there?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not sure what your talking about," John lies.

"You're a very terrible liar, John," Sherlock said with a snort.

John sighed, "You know me too well," he said.

"The only person that really cares about me besides the others who are here at the moment is probably Irene Adler," Sherlock said making John raised an eyebrow. "I don't have many friends, John and clearly I never told you about Irene Adler until now. Why is she here, John?" He asked.

"I...erm," John was at loss for words at the moment.

"Is she alright?" Sherlock demanded.

"It...It's about your daughter, Joan Holmes," John began.

"What about her? Tell me, John!" Sherlock snaps.

"Irene's husband, Jim Moriarty was the one who shot you!" John exclaims hurriedly making Sherlock raised an eyebrow this time. "Well, it was one of Moriarty's men but nonetheless, it was Moriarty himself," he explained.

"Moriarty," Sherlock mutters as he thought, "He was in the #1 ranking list before my novels became a big hit while meeting you," he said slowly.

"Yes, but it isn't about that," John said shaking his head as Sherlock looks at him, "it's about you and Irene, his jealous that she was with you," he explained.

Sherlock frowns, "His an idiot about thinking that. It was just sex for one night and the unplanned pregnancy of Joan Holmes. If he isn't careful, Mycroft will find him and kill him at the spot. You know how protective he is of me," he said.

"He's the British Government, Sherlock. I'm sure he could get away with it," John said.

"Even so..." Sherlock said with a shrug as he looks around.

"What is it, Sherlock?" John asked bewildered.

"Where's my laptop?"

"What, why?"

"I want to continue writing my novel, Detective Little: The Killer Part 2 before my publisher gets on my back," Sherlock explained as he heard John swore. "My agent, publisher and editor knows that I'm here, right?" He asked.

"Um, no?" John said fidgety.

"John!"

"What? We were in such a rush coming here that we didn't think that..."

"John, give me the phone."

"You need to rest, Sherlock," John said.

"John!"

John growls, "Fine, you stubborn git! Here's your laptop and your phone," he said angrily as he thrusted the two items to him.

"Thank you John, now, about Joan Holmes..."

* * *

"That stubborn git, how do I ever put up with him?" John said angrily when he went back into the room an hour later leaving Sherlock asleep.

"Is everything alright, John?" Mycroft asked.

"That stubborn git demanded his laptop to write his novel and to call his agent at the same time," John explained angrily as he flops down to the nearest empty chair.

"That's Sherlock alright," Irene said shaking her head.

"Perhaps I should go see him," Lily said as she stood up.

"He's asleep at the moment, Lily," John replies as Violet sat back down. "The stubborn git fell asleep while typing," he said snickering.

Lily shook her head, "Stubborn git alright," she agrees.

"Oh and Sherlock wants to adopt Joan Holmes," John announces making everyone looked at him surprised except Irene who grins.

* * *

TBC...

me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Check out my other stories as well! The next chapter hopefully should be up by this weekend, if I'm not too busy with school or a new story in hand.

John: What? Sherlock has a daughter!

me: Yup...Surprise, surprise!

Sherlock: Is that it? So short!

me: Hey, at least I'm updating!

Mycroft: See the button below? Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Rising Stars  
Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."  
Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's notes: I also put up a new story titled "The Secret" so I hope everyone reads that as well! Is anyone reading this story? Because I'm not getting a lot of hits or kudos at the moment. So please forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes or if the characters are a bit OOC. If there's any mistakes, please let me know (besides grammar).

* * *

One month later…

"I can't believe Moriarty set me back a month's time before I could continue my work again," Sherlock mutters as he and John were inside 221B and Sherlock was complaining that he hadn't done any work at all thanks to a certain doctor who hid his laptop.

"Moriarty is dealt with, Sherlock. You should be glad that Joan Holmes is in your custody now," John said smiling.

"When's Irene bringing her in? Is Jackie alright?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded slowly, "The last time I spoke with her, Irene said that she would be in today later this afternoon. After that she and Jackie will be moving to Cardiff to start a new life," he said.

Sherlock nodded, "I hope Mycroft gets the pleasure of tormenting Moriarty," he said.

"Yea…" John said slowly.

"_Do you know someone name Sebastian Moran?" Mycroft asked one day as he had invited John over to his flat while Gregory was working one day._

_John frowns, "I never heard of him, why?" He asked._

"_Sebastian Moran is the name Moriarty was repeating during my interrogation of him. He was having an affair with him when he pregnant Irene at the time," Mycroft explained._

_John swore, "Is Moran someone that we have to deal with?" He asked._

"_After finding out who is Moran, we found out that he was under the name Sebastian Wilkes. He is an acquaintance of my brother from University, I believe. He is a CEO of a bank in London," Mycroft said slowly._

"_Sherlock mentioned about Wilkes one time before, but not that much," John said._

"_Wilkes fancied Sherlock but Sherlock wasn't interested. He wasn't interested with anyone except for Victor Trevor," Mycroft said._

_John swore again, "All of this is happening during Sherlock's University days when he was a student. So let me get this straight. Irene and Sherlock were together at one time, Irene found Moriarty, but Moriarty was having an affair with her with Sebastian. Sherlock falls in love with Victor Trevor and Sebastian fancied Sherlock," he said._

"_That summons it," Mycroft said nodding._

_John sighed, "And the only time I had to worry about was being with Sherlock during my time in the university," he said. "But how did Sebastian meet Sherlock?"_

"_In the lounge area of the school, I think Sherlock was reading a book during that day," Mycroft said slowly._

"_Why wasn't I told about all this before we gotten married?" John asked unhappily._

"_Do you regret marrying Sherlock?" Mycroft asked._

"_No, but still…"_

"_He needs you, John. He needs you more than ever."_

"John? John!" The voice was exclaiming as John had paced out.

"I'm sorry, what is it Sherlock?" He asked.

Just then, there was a knock on the door bringing both men to perk up at the sound. "That must be Irene and the girls," Sherlock said excitedly. John nods as he follows his husband down the stairs to open the door as Mrs. Hudson was out.

Once the door opened, John immediately nodded to Irene and saw the two girls standing in front of her. John immediately recognized the resemblance of the two girls of their fathers. The one with the curly, dark brown hair was Sherlock's daughter as she was tall for her age. That wasn't the reason why he could tell she was Sherlock's daughter, but it was the eyes.

"I see you know which one is Joan, John," Irene said with a small smile as she pronounced her name the same way as she pronounced John's.

"Yes, she has the features of Sherlock," John said smiling as Sherlock puffed up with pride. John looks at Joan, "Hello Joan, my name is John Watson, I hope you like staying here in 221B," he said.

Joan looks at Irene, "Mummy, do I have to stay here? Can't I go with you and Jackie?" She asked.

"Sherlock is your father, honey. John Watson is your stepfather, you will be fine. I have already enrolled you into your new school that's around the block. You will be starting Monday and you will get new friends," Irene assured her.

"I want to go with you!" Joan exclaims as she attached herself to Irene, as if she doesn't want to let go.

Irene looks at Sherlock and John apologetic as she kissed the top of Joan's head, "I'm sorry, but you can't. I'm wanted here, baby and I don't want to bring you down with me," she said.

"Then why is Jackie coming with you?" Joan asked angrily.

"She'll be staying with a close friend of mine in Cardiff. I will visit the both of you whenever I can," Irene promised as she hugs her daughters.

"I'll write to you whenever I can also, Joan," Jackie said sadly.

Joan nodded, "The same here," she agrees and the two girls hugged one last time before the two had to let go and Joan waves good-bye to Jackie and Irene that were in the taxi cab.

"So Joan, do you want to see your new room?" John asked as soon as the taxi cab was out off sight.

"I HATE IT HERE!" Joan screams as she storms past the two men and went upstairs and into the living room.

John sighed as he looks at Sherlock, "Charming, your daughter is," he said.

"She's just feeling homesick, John. Give her time," Sherlock assured him as he closes the door.

"I hope so," John mutters as he follows Sherlock up the stairs and into the living room where they found Joan, sitting in John's armchair, watching telly.

"What are you watching, Joan?" Sherlock asked slowly as he sat at the desk chair and John sat on the couch.

"Watching anime," Joan replies without looking at either of them.

Anime? Sherlock mouths to John who raised an eyebrow at him in bewilderment.

"You know, if you want Joan, you and I could visit my sister, Harriet. She has a full collection of anime at her disposal and she still has mine as well," John said.

"You have a sister?" Joan asked turning to look at John.

John nodded, "We can meet her during the weekend or she can come over if you prefer. If Sherlock is up to it, you can also meet his older brother, Mycroft. He works as a minor position in the British Government," he said.

"He does?" Joan asked surprised.

Sherlock frowned, "Didn't your mum tell you about what we do for a living?" He asked.

Joan shrugged, "Not much, really. She only told me that the two of you are authors," she said.

"Have you read any our books, Joan?" John asked.

"The orphanage where I was put didn't have that much books but they did have yours, dad. I did stopped reading in the second book when I found out in the end that Detective Little fancied Williams when the two kissed," Joan said.

John and Sherlock looked at each other before turning to look at Joan, "Are you homophobic, Joan?" Sherlock asked.

Joan shook her head, "I'm not! I don't care if the two of you are gay, I'm straight," she said.

"Do you want to put your stuff in your new room, Joan? You could have the room upstairs," John said with a smile.

"Can I?" Joan asked looking at the two.

Sherlock nodded, "Go on. It is already made and ready for you," he said.

Joan grabs her backpack and suitcase as she quickly went upstairs forgetting to turn off the telly. "I think Mycroft and Greg found their flower girl for the wedding," John said smiling.

Sherlock humphed, "I still don't see what Greg sees in Mycroft," he mutters as he turns on the laptop to start working on he's novel.

"Oh, cheer up, will you? At least you won't be seeing Mycroft for three weeks for their honeymoon," John said smirking.

Sherlock lits up, "That's true. Oh gawd, I hope Joan doesn't want to be a British Government when she grows up," he said worriedly.

John laughed at the face Sherlock was making, "You never know Sherlock," he teased as Sherlock didn't said anything more.

* * *

TBC...

me: If anyone is reading this, please let me know. It would greatly be appreciated! There might be at least one chapter or two before the ending, and there might be a sequel after this (more focus on Joan Holmes probably for those who are interested - let me know). I am not sure yet since not much people is reading this story, so yea.

Sherlock: There are people that are lazy and there are people who aren't lazy...

John: Yea...

Mycroft: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Rising Stars  
Summary: John is starting his career as a creative writer novelist, but Sherlock's writing has blossomed to the top, will the two be able to survive the rising popularity or will their relationship go downward through it all? Sequel to "Teacher's Pet."  
Ages: John (30), Sherlock (47).

Author's notes: All stories must come to a close. Sorry to say the least, but this story became uninterested in me and I'm so busy with my 4 classes this quarter, I barely have time to write any more! So this is the final chapter for this particular story. I will also be discontinuing my work, "John Watson Adventures" and will be put into the orphan work stories if any one wants to continue it. 4 classes this quarter... I had no idea how busy I would be when I signed up for 4 classes for the first time since I transferred to a University.

* * *

5-years-later...

"Joan, are you ready to go?" John Watson asked as he knocked on he's daughter's room.

"Do I have to go?" Joan's voice whined from the other side.

"Yes! Don't forget, this is you're Uncle Mycroft and Greg anniversary party that we are attending," John replies.

Joan growls from the other side, "It's all grown ups and not a kid in sight!"

John sighed, "If Uncle Mycroft and Greg allows it, you can watch a movie in their big theatre room. You can have the whole room to yourself," he said.

"Can I?" Joan asked as she opened the door and popped her head out looking at her father.

"You have to ask them first though," John said.

Joan sighed, "I'll go," she mutters and she closed the door.

"15 minutes you better be ready, Joan! I don't want to bring you're father up here to get you out," John said.

Five years may have passed for the Holmes family, but everyone was still the same. John's books have risen to the top and Sherlock's Detective Little Series rosed even greater than before now that it was a movie.

During the premiere of the movie, John went with Sherlock to each country that it premiered but Joan had to stay behind due to school and Uncle Mycroft and Greg had to baby-sit each time. Joan was pissed as she wanted to see the movie but got customed to it as she stayed at the mansion where Mycroft and Greg stayed and was pleased on what the two had. Joan played bowling, arcade and watched the movies during her stay.

Sherlock was now writing the last and final book for the Detective Little Series. He was thinking of taken a break right after and bringing the whole entire family to Aruba for a vacation during the summer. John was keen to that idea as John's book, Teacher Pet had rosed to the top and John was writing the third book for it.

During the premiere of Sherlock's movie, everyone around them squealed and shouted either "Sherlock" and "John" as they approached. Unlike Sherlock, John was too happy to autograph for the people while Sherlock hung back and interviewed with the reporters instead.

"Is she ready?" Sherlock asked as soon as John had come down and went into the living room where Sherlock was typing away but was dressed.

John sighed as he slumped down on the couch, "She will be in fifteen minutes," he replies.

Sherlock shook her head, "Sometimes it isn't easy to raise an only daughter," he said.

"I hear yea," John mumbles.

John remembers when it was the wedding of Mycroft and Greg. John was Greg's best man, Sherlock was Mycroft's, Joan was the flower girl. It was a beautiful wedding indeed. John could still remember it as Mycroft and Greg were about to kiss, Sherlock had paled and John was trying not to laugh at the 'look' that Sherlock was giving out.

During the dance, both Sherlock and John danced with Joan for the first time. It was a nice daughter-father dancing bond time. Mycroft and Greg took photos during that time and John had put some of the photos in their flat and in their laptop.

"Are you ready to go?" A voice asked startling John momentarily.

The two fathers looked up and saw that Joan was standing at the entrance door to the living room as she wore a beautiful, light blue dress that was given to her by none other than Mycroft and Greg for a birthday gift.

"Let's go," Sherlock replies as he shuts off the laptop and the whole family left to go to Mycroft and Greg's anniversary party.

"Mycroft."

"Sherlock."

John and Greg looked at their husbands, sighing as they looked at each other. "It's good to see you mate," John said with a smile.

"Likewise," Greg said smiling as he looks down at he's niece. "That's a beautiful dress, Joan," he said.

"You bought it, Uncle Greg," Joan said with a small smile.

"Of course, why don't you say 'hello' to Mummy Holmes before heading to the movie theatre room? I know you're anxious to get out off here," Greg replies.

Joan perks up, "Where is she?" She asked eagerly.

"Over there," Greg replies gesturing as Joan left before John could say anything.

John shook he's head in amusement, "You spoil her, Greg," he said.

"I am her uncle," Greg replies with a grin. "Speaking of nieces, Mycroft and I were thinking about adopting a child," he said.

"Congrats mate! That's good to hear," John said happily as the two men looked back at their husbands as they were still arguing. John sighed, "when will they ever stopped?"

"Well, at least they talk," Greg said as John nodded.

"Boy or Girl?" John asked changing the subject.

"Boy, we might be adopting a baby so we could have first hand experience," Greg explained.

"That's good," John replies.

"Have you told John the good news?" Mycroft's voice asked.

"I just did," Greg replies smiling.

"Joan would be excited hearing that she will have a new cousin soon," John said.

The rest of the day was like that for John and Sherlock. John barely saw Joan but she knew she was in the movie theatre room according to he's sources. When it was lunch time, the adults were in the dining room ready to eat lunch and Joan came with Lily. John had blinked at he's daughter as he watched Joan eat quickly before excusing herself and returning to her movie.

It was finally time to go home for the day and the family bid farewell as John, Sherlock, and Joan climbed into a taxi as the taxi drove them home. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" John asked softly as Joan was curled up on him with her head on he's lap as she was sleeping peacefully.

"I guess not," Sherlock replies with a frown as he looks down at Joan. "So peaceful," he said smiling.

"What college do you think she wants to go to later on?" John asked.

"Hopefully University of London," Sherlock replies.

John nodded, "To become a writer?" He asked hopefully.

"Well...Irene was sort of a politician like Mycroft," Sherlock said thoughtfully as he pales looking at John.

"You don't think she'll become the next Mycroft Holmes?" John asked.

"That's Mycroft and Greg's future son responsibility," Sherlock said.

"Well, whatever she does, we'll be proud of her," John said and he leans into Sherlock as the two kissed passionately, hope for the best for Joan.

* * *

End.

me: Sorry for the abrupt ending! I had to end it somewhere. Thank you all for liking this story! More future stories will come!


End file.
